jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn
Background 1981 - 2003 The oldest of four children & only girl, Harleen Quinzel was born to Sharon & Nick Quinzel in Brooklyn. Considered an evil child by her mother, she was constantly talked down by her mother which only made Harley go harder in school. She would go on to skip both the third & sixth grade. Harley's father was actually a criminal con-man that was known for defrauded women out of large amounts of money with his charm. After he was caught, Sharon took her four children moved them to the Burnley District of Gotham. Wanting to understand her father, Harley would go on to study psychology at Gotham University though was more interested in criminal psychology. After completing college, Harley would go to med school & was granted an internship at Arkham Asylum. It was there she would meet the enigmatic & charismatic clown. In time, she would become more than just fascinated with the Joker & fell in love with him, something the Joker noticed & decided to use to his advantage. 2003 - Present After helping the Joker escape from Arkham Asylum multiple times, Harleen left her old life behind to join him & help him in his crimes. Becoming the Harley Quinn, she was given a new identity completely with a costume & clown make-up. Most of Harley's career as the Joker's sidekick consisted of her being where he couldn't as her face was less recognizable so she was able to get into places he could not. Though still one of his henchman, she was trusted with the intimate details of most of his plans. But one the downside, she was also used as his scapegoat when he needed to escape. Eventually Harley was captured in 2008 & sent to Arkham Asylum. Though shortly after her arrival, she would be transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary at the bequest of Amanda Waller. Harley became a member of Waller's team Task Force X & even started a romance with member Deadshot. Due to her separation from the Joker, Harley began to get better & was consider on the verge of reforming. With her time with the Take Force helping reduce her sentence, Harley was released at the beginning of 2010. Unfortunately, Harley would end up a member of the Secret Six upon her release. Not long after, Harley got tired of the life & returned to Gotham. Before she was able to get back with the Joker, she formed the Gotham City Sirens alongside Poison Ivy & Catwoman as a means of independence & to help protect each other from the streets of Gotham. The team would help Catwoman & Poison Ivy but Harley would soon fall back into the arms of Joker. Before trusting her again, he decided to psychologically & physically torture for her relationship with Deadshot. Harley continued as the Joker's sidekick, though there was period where she became the lover & partner of Poison Ivy. Tired of the Joker again, Harley allowed herself to be captured again & rejoined the Take Force. She's been there ever since & even restarted a relationship with Deadshot. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Toxic Immunity * Psychiatry * Acrobatics * Stealth * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry * Genius Level Intellect Weaknesses * Mental Instability * Dependency on the Joker (Formerly) Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Poison Ivy is the reason she get away from the Joker. * She was technically dating Deadshot & the Joker at the same time. * While she doesn't want to be with the Joker, she sometimes holds a soft spot for her puddin'. * Harley is technically classified as villain but most heroes consider her to be more neutral. *Harley Quinn is a fan of Wonder Woman & has a crush on her. *She also has a crush on both Batman & Bruce Wayne, unaware they are the same person. *Poison Ivy is the only one who knows about Harley's daughter. *She hates her birthday because of the 9/11 attacks so she sometimes lies & says her birthday is September 12. *Harley Quinn has a power ranking of 169, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Deadshot & Harley's relationship is a nod to Suicide Squad (Volume 4) #3. Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Task Force X Category:Gotham City Sirens Category:Secret Six Category:Rogue Gallery Category:Jokerz Category:LGBT+ Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4